Seablossom
Seablossom Seablossom has just joined the OOTS 'History' Seablossom first had another account, Seaheart8. She registered July 1, 2011. She had read rp's and topics while waiting for her account to activate, so she knew the forums pretty well when she got her account. She first joined multiple clans, until deciding to make her own, Dawnclan. This clan, she admits was a failure. It did not turn out well. Not that many people joined, and it wasn't fancy or anything. She joined the saver's around October of 2011. She made more friends, and with the help of one of her closest friends she re-made Dawnclan. It was a sucess, and she had made many friends. When Dawnclan reached 600 pages, she decided to make Dawnclan 2.0, which exists today and is booming with activity. At this same time she joined Penclan, where she got her forum bestie bestie. *CoolFire was the leader, and Seablossom and *CoolFire were friends from the start. They still are today, and are the best of friends. However, she wanted to meet more people, and decided to lurk around OOTS. She did so, but never was truly "accepted". Later, she won the Forum Challenge, but hated the avatar look and made a new account, Seablossom. After a while of kit-saving and writing in Penclan, she decided to join OOTS. She did, and talked on many topics. She has made a lot of friends. But she had a flame war on the kit-savers and it was not nice. She was about to leave the savers, but stayed. She loves all her friends. ;D <33 'RP Characters' She has many rp characters but her commonly used one is Pearlshimmer. Pearlshimmer~'A she-cat with long white silky fur. She has dark blue eyes. Her legs have spiralling glowing silver stripes and her tail tip is silver. She is stubborn and stands up for what she believes in. She says what she means, and means what she says. She always voices her opinions. She is kind to other's and always gets to the middle of things like a detective. She excels in swimming, and especially loves climbing trees. She has a mate, Raindrizzle and has two kits Rosekit and Angelkit. She is a kind cat, gentle with everyone but if someone annoys her she may snap back and have an argument. 'OOTS Preferences ' In the series of OOTS her favorite characters are Hollyleaf, Sorreltail, and Ivypool. Her least favorite characters are Jayfeather, Breezepelt and Crowfeather. Her favorite couples are SorrelXBracken, SandXFire, and DoveXTiger. The couples she wish could happen are IvyXMouse, IvyXBumble, DoveXBumble. Her favorite part of the series was when Firestar died. 'Dislikes and Likes She likes piano, science, warrior cats, hunger games, dancing, singing, writing, reading and drawing. She hates annoying older brothers, annoying younger brothers, cheese, snobs and spoiled people. 'Hobbys' She plays piano, writes stories often, reads a lot, swims, ice skates, is in a volley ball team, and draws. Credit to Rain for "Dislikes and Likes".